Another Place to Fall
by modernxxmyth
Summary: After Michael sacrifices himself for Sara, things take on a new twist and the group ends up on the run again. Post2x22 Sona. Slightly AU. MiSa.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guys. I'm back with another Prison Break fic. This is my first PB WIP, so be nice okay?

**Rating: **R to be safe.

**Pairing: **MiSa, possible future hints of Linc/Jane

**Summary: **After Michael sacrifices himself for Sara, things take on a new twist and the group ends up on the run again. Post-2x22 Sona. Slightly AU.

**ANOTHER PLACE TO FALL**

**Chapter One**

**ANOTHER PLACE TO FALL **

**Chapter One **

"Murder is not something we take lightly on Panamanian soil…" the police's shouts and threats are heard from outside by Sara.

"Michael, I took a man's life," Sara said as the horror set in. She took a man's life. It was everything she didn't believe in – yet there she was – a murder. And somehow, she felt no true regret.

"Don't think about that now," came Michael's reply. "You and I have got a date, remember? Two limes and a couple of beers, don't forget that," Michael paused. "Give me the gun."

Sara couldn't process it all. "I took a man's life…" she repeated, shaking from head to toe, breath coming heavy.

Michael kissed the back of her neck and spoke into her ear. "We're gonna walk out of here together. And we'll tell them exactly what happened."

Sara covered he face with her hands, letting out a dry sob. She shook her head lightly, overwhelmed.

"Look at me," said Michael. "Look at me, look at me, look at me…" he raised Sara's head towards his. "And we're going to tell them what happened."

Sara nodded. "Okay," she said, her voice cracking.

Michael continued, "We're going to explain everything…and I'm going to do whatever I can to help you." He brushed his thumb gently across Sara's cheek as he spoke. "Okay?" She nodded mutely in response. After a moment, Michael spoke. "Now give me the gun."

"Here," Sara said softly, handing him the gun she had used to take a life.

Sara took a deep breath, and the two stood up. "You ready?" Michael asked.

In response, Sara pulled him into a tight, desperate embrace._ 'This could be it'_ she thought to herself. She let out a shaky breath and said quietly, into the base of Michael's neck, "I love you."

Michael fought to hold back tears. "I love you too, Sara."

Sara placed a hand on his face, and she kissed him then fiercely, praying to God that it wouldn't be for the last time. She back after several moments, catching her breath. "Okay."

"Alright?" Michael asked with a tender smile.

"Yep," came her quiet reply.

With that the two stepped outside, and everything changed.

Suddenly, there was a gun to Sara's head, and it was in the hands of the man she loved.

"DON'T MOVE!" Michael shouts at the police. "I'LL SHOOT!"

"Michael, what are you doing?" Sara asked, slowly coming to the realization of his sacrifice.

Michael ignored her. "NOBODY MOVES! Nobody!" Michael spoke again, quietly, this time, to Sara. "You sacrificed everything for me once," his voice sounded breathless and shaky.

Sara spoke quietly, fretfully. "No…"

"NO!" came Michael's shouts once more. "No! Don't move!"

Sara fought against his grip. "No, I'm not going to let you do this…Michael, Michael!"

He wouldn't hear it. He said softly, "Now it's time to say thank you." Michael let go of Sara and put his hands up in surrender. "It was me!" he shouted to the police. "It was me!"

"No!" Sara tried to contradict him, "No, no, no, he's not…he's innocent! He had nothing to do with it…please!" Sara cried out desperately.

"I did it," Michael continued.

"He's done nothing wrong," Sara continued. "He hasn't shot anybody! He hasn't hurt anybody…Michael, tell them the truth! MICHAEL! HE'S DONE NOTHING WRONG!"

Michael said nothing.

The police looked between them, unable to figure out what to do.

Gunshots.

There were gunshots of the other side of the clearing causing chaos. The police all looked at each other, the leader saying something unintelligible to his comrades in Spanish. They seemed to come to the decision that half of them would leave, and half would stay behind.

It hit Michael instantly. _Lincoln. _

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath. While only four cops remained, the rest had gone after his brother. He knew it was time to go. Two cops advanced towards him, and he raised him gone to them, then knocking them unconscious with the butt of the gun. Michael then advanced toward the two coming at Sara, ducking out of the way anytime one of them shot at them. After a few minutes of wrestling for their guns, Michael successfully knocked them out. He breathed a brief sigh of relief, grabbed Sara's hand, and they were off. Miraculously, after, several minutes of wandering through the woods, they were able to track down Lincoln, who had lost the feds. Michael and Sara had no time to ask questions.

It was time to run.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This is what happens when I start writing fanfiction during Algebra instead of taking notes. So I hope you all enjoy chapter two. Indeed, I am continuing!

**DISCLAIMER:** Yeah. I don't own PB. But I do own you.

**CHAPTER TWO **

Michael, Lincoln, and Sara ran for nearly an hour before they reached salvation. An abandoned car. An older car, the kind that obviously had no alarm system. But it was locked.

"Move over," Sara instructed Michael. She tastefully removed her bra from under her shirt, facing away from Michael and Lincoln, being sure she didn't flash any skin. Once it was off, she ripped the bottom fabiric lining with her teeth and skillfully removed her underwire. She then jimmied the wire into the lock of the car door. She opened the door with a smile of success. Michael raised his eyebrows questioningly, a look of shock on his face. Whether the shock was at her inate skill or the fact that she had just taken her bra off in front of him, Sara didn't know.

Sara climbed into the front seat and proceeded to hotwire the car with practiced skill, despite Michael and Lincoln's gaping expressions. Sara finished off the job, and the engine started with a roar. A smirk crossed Sara's lips, and she climed out of the front seat.

Lincoln chuckled awkwardly. "I'm not even going to ask."

Sara laughed breathlessly, but Michael stayed silent, eyeing Sara curiously.

Lincoln glanced between Michael and Sara, evaluating the situation. "I'll drive," he decided.

Sara and Michael climbed into the back seat. As they began driving away, Sara exhaled loudly, obviously tired, and she allowed herself to sink into Michael's side, resting on Michael's shoulder. Michael wrapped an arm around Sara's waist contentedly and placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

They'd been driving for nearly three hours, when Sara noticed a parking lot, full of old cars. It was empty – not a single person in sight. 

Sara spoke up, "I think we should pull in here for a few minutes."

Lincoln shrugged and abided. Sara climbed out of the car, the others tailing her.

"We need to start a collection of license plates," she began, "and change ours out at often as possible. Once this car is reported stolen, they'll have eyes out all over the place, looking for us."

Lincoln grinned at her. "Nice one, Doc. Where'd you learn this?"

Sara's widened slightly, but she did her best to play it cool. "Um…you know, I picked up a few things here and there."

Michael eyed her suspiciously, but refrained from commenting.

* * *

Finally, after a few more hours of driving, and several new license plates later, the trio decided it was probably safe to stop and check into a hotel for the night. 

"I'll go in," said Sara. "I'll be the least recognizable."

Michael sighed, not happy about the prospect, but nodded his head in acceptance. He dragged his thumb gently across their entwined fingers, and let her hand go.

"We're under the name 'Chase Williams'" said Sara when she returned a few minutes later, holding a hotel room key.

"Ironic first name," Michael commented.

"I figured I might as well have some fun with it," Sara replied with a smile.

The three made their way into the hotel through a back entrance, doing their best to remain discreet. Pulling open the door, Michael's eyes widened. There were two double beds…three people. Who was in what bed? "Uh…" he began.

Sara rolled her eyes, but grinned. "Calm down, Scofield. We're adults. We can share a bed without anything happening between us."

The smirk on Lincoln's face did not go unnoticed. "Have fun, bro." He slapped Michael on the back and gave him a grin. "Don't forget to use a rubber." Lincoln pulled a few foil packages out of his back pocket, handing them to Michael. "Be safe, kids." Lincoln fought to keep a straight face. "I'll be back in a few hours." Lincoln dropped his bag and exited the room, leaving Sara and Michael gaping at where he had stood moments before.

There was a dead silence, neither sure what to say, until suddenly, Sara dissolved into peels of laughter. "I should be affronted right now, I should be offended!" she exclaimed through her laughter. "But I can't be. It was just to damn entertaining!"

Michael chuckled with her. _'God, she looks beautiful when she laughs'_ he thought to himself. "Its nice to see you smile," Michael commented, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Sara's smile receded slightly. "You've seen my smile before, Michael."

"Yeah," he replied, "but its been a while."

"Yes," Sara breathed, "I guess it has been."

Michael placed a hand on her cheek and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He brushed his thumb over her cheek lightly, a soft smile playing on his features. "Come on," he said. "Let's sit down and talk."

The two sat down at the edge of one of the beds. Michael grabbed Sara's hand, rubbing it idly, soothingly. He cleared his throat. "Um…Sara, can I ask you a question?"

Sara had known this conversation would be coming soon, but that didn't make her want to have it. "Yeah," she replied in a quiet voice.

"Have you…have you done this before?"

Sara frowned slightly. "Run from the law?"

Michael nodded.

"I-uh…I dated a dealer once."

"Oh," was the only reply Michael seemed to be able to muster.

Sara felt the need to justify herself, even if her actions weren't very justifiable. "I was desperate, okay? I never even felt anything for him," she sighed sadly, a slight shiver going down her back. She continued, "But needless to say, I learned a few things from him."

"Right," Michael responded. "Um…how long did you date him?"

Sara cringed. "About four months."

"Okay...wow."

"It's not exactly something I'm _proud _of, Michael! I was just…I was an addict." She emphasized her point with a shrug of shoulders. "I would do anything for a fix. I was stupid and weak, and I've done a lot of things I regret. I've made a lot of mistakes in the past."

Michael nodded, picked her hand, and kissed her palm sweetly. "We've all made mistakes. I know I've made my fair share of them."

She smiled weakly. "I'm sure."

Michael pulled Sara into a close embrace and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm so glad you're okay…that you're here with me after I thought I'd lost you…"

Sara pulled away, a bit frustrated. "Then how do you think I felt when you gave yourself up for me?"

"I'm sorry Sara, but I had to…"

"Well, so did I!"

"I couldn't see you hurt," Michael explained. "Not again. I love you too much."

"Damnit Michael. I can't be the reason you get caught. I just _can't_ be. I wouldn't be able to live with myself!"

"And you think I could?" he asked angrily. "I love you, Sara! I wouldn't be able to just let that go! I can never let that go…"

Sara smiled inwardly. "Well, I guess we just can't get caught then, huh?"

The corners of Michael's mouth turned upward. "I guess not."

Their lips met in a sweet, gentle kiss. It was light and soft at first, but the pressure soon increased with passion and fervor, a feeling of desperation sweeping over them. Sara slid her hands up his shirt, feeling the smooth skin beneath it. She'd felt it many times before, as his doctor, but never like this. This was heaven. Michael's hands explored under her shirt and up her bacj, rubbing the soft, smooth skin there. Sara tugged Michael's shirt upward, intending to remove it, but Michael stopped her. Sara looked at him with curious eyes.

"We don't have to do this, you know that, right?" he told her, honorable as usual.

Sara smiled and replied, "I want to."

Smile met smile, skin met skin, and all was right.

* * *

When Lincoln returned to the room a little over an hour later, he saw Michael and Sara wrapped up in each other, blanket covering the both of them, clothes thrown askew, both of them sleeping peacefully. "Share a bed without anything happening, my ass!" he muttered under his breath, grinning. 


End file.
